


Of Mechs and Ice

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> They’ll never be Olympic competitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mechs and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Should I warn for it being corny?  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 20 - Ice skating_

Starscream hovered a couple meters off the ground, trying not to laugh too hard. Not because he cared that the grounder mechs would hear him, but so he wouldn’t miss out on any of the shouts, yelps, or curses.

Optimus slid closer on his knees, legs splayed open and hands scraping along the ice. “You’re enjoying this far too much.”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t, beloved?” Starscream smirked, drifting toward Optimus and sinking closer to the ice.

“You’re so pleased by this, someone’s bound to think you had a part in it.”

Starscream snorted. “I have better things to do than play juvenile pranks. Particularly when the planet’s weather is happy to do it for me.” He glanced up, snickering as Jazz charged by whooping, then shouting as he lost his balance and crashed to the ice.

“Man! If Jazz can’t do it, how are the rest of us ever going to get anywhere?” Sideswipe called.

“You know,” Optimus began, “you could help.”

“Hm? Why would I do that?” Starscream asked, touching down lightly, but keeping his antigravs online. _He_ certainly didn’t want to go flailing and falling.

“Thrusters are hot. You could melt the ice.” Optimus voice dropped to a rumbling purr and his optics took on a deeper hue. “I’d be… grateful.”

Starscream considered, looking out over the wide swath of ice the previous night’s sleet storm, and then a sudden drop in temperatures had caused. Optimus ‘grateful’ was always fun, but then so was watching Bluestreak, arms and doorwings pinwheeling, as he and all the other flightless Autobots struggled to get more than twenty meters from the _Ark_ ’s entrance.

“Half an hour.”

Optimus frowned… or maybe he was pouting, sometimes with the mask on it was hard for Starscream to tell.

“Look at them,” Starscream said, arm sweeping out. “You want to take all this fun away from them?”

“Fine.” Optimus crossed his arms and dropped to his aft, sliding sideways as he did. “Thirty minutes, then you, and everyone else with thrusters, melts this mess. If we were to need out in an emergency-”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Starscream lowered himself carefully into Optimus’ lap. “Let them play, I and the others will melt the ice, and then later tonight you can show me how very grateful you are for my help.”

The battlemask retracted, and Optimus leaned in, his arms wrapping around Starscream’s waist. “You’ll have to do a good job.”

“So will you,” Starscream replied.

“You two oughta get a room.” Jazz lay on his front, chin propped in his hand, and slid by slowly with his feet in the air. “Or maybe not.” His other hand pointed at Optimus’ aft. “Already startin’ ta melt the ice. An’ it’d be a good show too.”

Starscream reached out with a foot and pushed Jazz away, then turned a smirk back on Optimus. “Have I told you what a hot aft you have lately?”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
